Comme dans un rêve
by Ichina63
Summary: Ran l'avait dit. Certaines choses n'ont aucunes explications rationnelles, et pour une fois, cela ne lui fait pas peur... bien au contraire.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Le lycée avait été particulièrement éprouvant ce jour là. Ses professeurs s'étaient donné le mot : rien d'autre que des contrôles alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de relire ses cours la veille. La pause midi avait servie à rattraper ses heures de devoirs passées à la trappe. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de manger. Au moins, grâce à cela, il n'y avait eu que peu de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. C'était plus important qu'un estomac qui criait famine.

Ran était presque prête à rentrer chez elle, elle devait cependant faire un petit détours par le second arrondissement de Beika, là où résidait Shinichi. Mr Kudo n'était pas dispensé de devoirs cette fois-ci : dès qu'il rentrerait, il devrait lui aussi se pencher sur leurs contrôles. Ran avait accepté immédiatement de passer chez lui pour y déposer leurs devoirs. Elle n'espérait pas y trouver son ami – à vrai dire, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas chez lui à ce moment là - mais rentrer dans la maison des Kudo faisait toujours remonter des souvenirs très agréables, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin après une journée pareille. Elle commençait déjà à revoir leurs courses, dans cette même rue, lorsqu'ils étaient en retard pour l'école. Avec un petit rire en repensant aux nombreuses chutes de Shinichi, elle arriva enfin à destination.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Deux enfants essayaient d'escalader le portail des Kudo. Un petit garçon aussi haut que Conan portait une petite fille plus petite que lui sur ses épaules. Elle essayait d'atteindre le haut du portail pour passer de l'autre coté, mais ses petites mains se refermaient sur dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Ran en courant vers eux.

Surpris, le petit garçon sursauta, faisant tomber la petite fille par terre sans parvenir à la maintenir sur ses épaules plus longtemps. Cette dernière fini les quatre fers en l'air sur le bitume.

- Idiot ! dit-elle au petit garçon en pointant sur lui un index accusateur. Tu m'avais juré que je ne me ferais pas mal !  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle m'a fait peur. rétorqua le garçon en fusillant Ran du regard. Ça ne se fait pas de héler les gens comme ça ! Si on s'était tué en tombant, vous auriez fait quoi ?

Ran regarda les deux enfants sans savoir quoi leur répondre. La condescendance avec laquelle le garçon haut comme trois pommes s'adressait à elle avait quelque chose de déroutant. Elle repris rapidement contenance et s'approcha de la petite qui s'était fait mal.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non… marmonna la petite en attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait. On essaie de rentrer chez nous depuis une heure au moins ! Mais le portail est fermé à clef, il n'y a personne dans les maisons voisines, et on ne retrouve plus notre passage secret…  
- Chez vous ? répéta Ran. Mais c'est la maison des Kudo ici.  
- Bin justement, c'est nous les Kudo. rétorqua le petit garçon en regardant Ran comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Le cabinet du détective Mouri était fermé, le père de Ran était partit pour la journée – et certainement la soirée – et Conan était avec ses amis pour deux jours de camping. En rentrant chez elle, Ran aurait donc dû être seule ce soir là. Cependant, en poussant la porte de leur appartement, elle tenait par la main les deux enfants qui avaient tentés de pénétrer chez les Kudo. Elle ne les avait pas laissé entrer chez son ami, mais ne les avait pas laissés devant le portail non plus. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et il était impensable de laisser deux enfants vraisemblablement perdus seuls dans de telles conditions. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle leur avait tendu les mains pour les emmener chez elle, en attendant de retrouver leurs parents

Le petit garçon disait avoir sept ans, et s'appeler Kyo. Il n'avait pas les cheveux teints et des yeux assez sombres dont on devinait difficilement une teinte bleu. Il avait suivit Ran à contre cœur, restant prêt de sa sœur qui elle avait tout de suite pris la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il avait évité le regard de Ran tout le trajet, ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire à la jeune fille. A chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression désagréable qu'il étudiait chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui était vraiment déroutant de la part d'un si petit garçon. Sa sœur, elle, avait cinq ans et disait s'appelait Ayumi. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sont frère, et ses cheveux avaient une teinte très claire, un peu comme celle que la mère de Shinichi aimait donner aux siens. Elle avait des airs de chipie sans pour autant être désagréable, et Ran se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec son frère. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, tout deux lâchèrent ses mains pour s'asseoir, fatigué, autour de la table.

- J'ai faim… se plaint Ayumi d'un air las. On n'a rien mangé à midi, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose dites ?

Pour toute réponse le ventre de Ran laissa exploser son mécontentement. Elle non plus n'avait rien mangé à midi. Avancer le repas de quelques heures n'était pas dramatique, seulement elle avait quelques questions à poser aux enfants avant de commencer à cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Elle s'assit à coté d'Ayumi, en face de Kyo, et les regarda à tours de rôle. Ayumi la regarda pleine d'espoir alors que son frère croisa les bras.

- Vous attendez qu'on meurt de faim ? demanda Kyo.  
- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à respecter tes aînés ? s'impatienta Ran en croisant les bras à son tours.  
- Mes parents ont essayés de m'apprendre des tas de choses. ricana le petit garçon.

Ran les plaint de tout son cœur.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vos parents s'appelaient Kudo… continua Ran en se tournant vers Ayumi. Vous connaissez leur numéro de téléphone ? Vous savez comment on peut les joindre ?  
- Maman nous a toujours dit d'aller à la maison si jamais on avait un problème. expliqua Ayumi. Mais on peut trouver son numéro sur Internet !  
- Voilà une excellente idée. acquiesça Ran, un peu confuse de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule. Comment s'appelle votre maman ?  
- Maman ! dirent les enfants d'une seule voix.  
-… Ça ne va pas vraiment m'aider… soupira Ran.

Elle allait sans doute devoir appeler la police. Ils pourraient lancer un avis de recherche et retrouver les parents des deux enfants. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'agent Takagi. Conan l'aimait bien, et Kyo avait les mêmes airs que ce dernier. Il aurait certainement plus de chance qu'elle avec le petit effronté.

- Dites… J'ai vraiment faim… insista Ayumi.  
- J'ai des gâteaux au frigo, je vais les chercher. dit Ran en souriant. Restez ici. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Kyo.  
- Ouais, ouais… marmonna je petit garçon.

Il regarda Ran quitter la pièce, les yeux plissés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu suivre cette idiote Ayumi ? demanda-t-il, agacé. On aurait mieux fait de rester devant la maison, papa allait rentrer de toute façon !  
- Oh, tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué alors ? demanda Ayumi avec un petit rire. Pourtant même sans tes lunettes tu pouvais le remarquer, ça saute aux yeux !

Elle se pencha en avant pour atteindre que ses lèvres soient le plus prêt possible de l'oreille de son frère.

- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à maman. murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ayumi repris rapidement place en entendant les pas de Ran qui revenait dans le salon. Cette dernière leur adressa un sourire radieux en apportant un plateau de gâteau au chocolat. Il ne se passa qu'un quart de seconde entre le moment où elle posa le plateau sur la table et celui où ce dernier se retrouva complètement vide. Ils ne lui en avaient même pas laissé un seul…

- Ils sont délicieux ! sourit Ayumi en toute innocence.  
- Pas mal ouais. dit Kyo. Ça se mange.

Ran plaignait _vraiment_ les parents du petit garçon de tout son coeur. Pourtant, elle se surprit à sourire. Ce n'était plus Conan que Kyo lui rappelait, mais quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. En la voyant sourire Kyo détourna les yeux, gêné. Il avala le reste des gâteaux qu'il avait dans la main d'une bouchée, et se laissa tomber par terre, allongé. Sa sœur l'imita immédiatement.

- On peut mettre la télé ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Ran. Ça va bientôt être notre émission préférée…  
- Oui, bien sûr. sourit Ran en attrapant la télécommande sur le buffet. Du moment que vous restez sagement ici.

Elle donna la télécommande à Ayumi et se dirigea une dernière fois vers la cuisine. Elle avait beaucoup trop faim pour réfléchir à présent. Elle sortit la bento qu'elle n'avait pas touché au déjeuné et l'engloutit en quelques minutes. Dans le salon, les enfants s'étaient assis devant l'écran de télévision et regardaient les informations comme s'il s'agissait d'une émission pour enfant particulièrement passionnante. Décidément, ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde.

- Vous ne regardez pas votre émission ? Demanda Ran en se penchant vers eux.  
- Vous voyez bien que si. Dit Kyo sans lui adresser un regard.  
- Papa passe souvent aux informations. expliqua Ayumi.  
- Vous savez comment il s'appelle alors ? demanda Ran, pleine d'espoir. Ils donnent souvent le nom et le prénom des personnes passant à la télévision.  
- Il est écrit à chaque fois. marmonna Kyo. Et si moi je n'arrive pas à prononcer correctement, ni à lire le premier kanji de son prénom ce n'est pas Ayumi qui va y arriver…  
- Mais il y a « ich » dedans ! dit Ayumi, fière d'elle. Lui il est facile à lire, on l'a appris cette année à l'école.

« ich »… comme dans le prénom de Shinichi. S'il n'avait pas été impossible pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans d'avoir un fils de sept, Ran se serait posé de sérieuses questions sur la fidélité de son ami. Seulement cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Il y avait d'autre Kudo, il lui suffisait de chercher ceux dont le prénom comportait le kanji « ich ». Cela ne devait pas poser trop de problèmes.

- Vous nous laissez tout seul ? demanda Ayumi en la voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Non, je vais seulement chercher l'ordinateur portable de mon père. dit Ran. Je reviens tout de suite.  
- Elle est un peu inconsciente quand même. soupira Kyo. On pourrait être des voleurs. Ou pire, des tueurs !  
- Des fois tu penses à des choses bizarres grand frère… dit Ayumi en secouant la tête. Pourquoi on volerait quelqu'un qui nous a donné de si bons gâteaux ?  
- Et toi tu te laisses trop facilement acheter. dit Kyo en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de sa sœur.

Toujours derrière la porte, Ran resta quelques seconde à écouter ce que les enfants se disaient. Elle n'avait pas réussi à entendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pendant qu'elle était à la cuisine, mais de toute évidence ce n'était rien d'important, tout comme la conversation qu'elle venait d'écouter. Elle se convint rapidement que ces enfants n'essayaient rien de lui cacher, contrairement aux apparences, et descendit les escaliers. Kyo tourna alors la tête vers la porte.

- Elle nous prend vraiment pour des idiots. marmonna-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la télé.

Dans le cabinet du détective Mouri, Ran alluma le PC portable. Elle resta quelques minutes à chercher des informations sur le père des enfants, mais comme elle s'y attendait le seul nom qui revint fut celui de Shinichi. D'après Ayumi, leur père passait souvent aux informations, ce devait être une personne connue et donc facilement retrouvable. Aussi voyant que ses recherches étaient infructueuses, elle ferma l'ordinateur portable de son père et remonta à l'appartement. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appeler la police maintenant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le combiné pour joindre l'agent Takagi, Ran se figea. Les enfants étaient toujours devant la télévision et regardaient toujours les informations, mais l'annonce qui était en train de passer donna le vertige à la jeune fille. Une américaine avait été retrouvée dans un état critique dans une ruelle de Shibuya. Une photo était affiché à coté de la journaliste, affichant un visage souriant qui avait souvent regardé Ran d'un air malicieux. Le professeur Jodie était à l'hopital de Tokyo, entre la vie et la mort.


End file.
